


Miss Barton

by Siberianskys



Series: We Are Family [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Barton

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my sandcastle square on my Cotton Candy Bingo card.

Steve walked out across the beach making sure his hands were fully in view. He knew that even though he couldn't see Hawkeye that the archer could see him. There was no way that the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent would let his tiny red-haired daughter out of his site. He laughed as Pippa awkwardly dumped a bucket full of sand next to the three others that she had already placed. Whatever she was building it sure wasn't like any sandcastle Steve had ever seen. It looked to Steve like some sort of fortress. He couldn't help but think that this had to be Uncle Tony's influence. He wondered what Natasha thought of that.

"Uncle Steeb," Pippa yelled as she abandoned the bucket and took off across the sand, wrapping her arms around one of Steve's legs.

"How's my best girl?" Steve asked scooping up the preschooler and settling her on his hip.

"Aw, Uncle Steeb, no," Pippa said. "You hurt Uncle Bucky's feelings."

"What?" Steve asked. 

"Uncle Bucky posed to be your best girl," Pippa said. 

"Honey, you know Uncle Bucky's not a girl." 

"Sa, sa--what's the word, Poppy?" Pippa asked looking over Steve's shoulder.

"Semantics," Phil said. 

Steve tried to not look startled. He never had gotten used to what Clint called Coulson's ninja ability. 

"Stop teaching my daughter your Ivy League words," Clint said jumping off the life guard tower and landing neatly next to Steve.

"What's Ivy League?" Pippa asked.

"A bunch of fancy schools you won't be going to unless you plan to earn some very large scholarships," Clint said. 

"Is M.I.T. Ivy League?" Pippa asked.

"Stark, my kid is not going to M.I.T." Clint yelled toward the house.

"Don't blame me," Tony yelled back as he came out on the deck and walked toward the assembled group . "She probably gets that from Romanoff. Now get in there, Legolas, and get whatever's about to burn down my kitchen out of the oven."

"Fuck," Clint said.

"Barton," Steve chastised. 

Pippa smirked and reached over and patted her daddy's cheek. "Swear jar."

"What's a swear jar?" Steve asked.

"Any time someone says a word I'm not posed to hear they put a dollar in the swear jar," Pippa said. 

"I bet that was your poppy's idea," Steve said.

"Poppy and Aunt Pepper said my vo-vo--"

"Vocabulary," Phil finished for Pippa. 

"They said my vocabulary was getting too colorful," Pippa said. "I don't know what that means, but since words don't have color it must be bad."

"Can you?" Clint asked nodding toward Pippa as Tony arched his eyebrow and pointed toward the house. 

"I've got this," Steve said. "What do you say, Pip? How about I help you while your Poppy and Daddy go rescue dinner?" 

"Who's attacking dinner?" Pippa asked. 

"The oven, apparently," Clint said.

"Uncle Tony," Pippa asked, "what did you do to the oven?"

"I'm hurt, mini-Legolas. Hurt I tell you," Tony replied sticking his lip out in a pout.

"Aw, Uncle Tony, no. Don't worry Daddy will fix it. You can come help me and Uncle Steeb with the sandcastle."

"I hate to tell you, squirt, but that's not a sandcastle," Tony said holding his arms out for Pippa. 

"Is so," Pippa said launching herself into Tony's arms. 

"Is not," Tony said sticking out his tongue. 

"Stark, quit teaching my daughter bad manners," Phil yelled from the deck. 

"Pippa, your poppy is a stick in the mud," Tony said.

"I'm aware. Daddy says so all the time, but then he kisses him," Pippa said scrunching up her nose. 

"TMI, munchkin," Tony said.

"What's TMI?" Pippa asked.

"Oversharing," Tony said. 

"But Poppy says I should always share."

Tony laughed while Steve tried to keep a straight face. 

"Guys, I think maybe--" Steve started. 

"Stick in the mud," Tony said as Pippa giggled. 

"Dinner," Clint yelled from the deck. 

"Aw, Daddy, no. The sandcastle," Pippa yelled back looking at her Uncle Tony for help.

"It's alright, baby, we'll go have dinner and then after you can come down to R&D with me and we can sketch some ideas for your sandcastle. I bet if you ask really nicely your Uncle Steve will come help us build it tomorrow."

"Will you, Uncle Steeb?" Pippa asked. Steve smiled as he clapped Tony on the back. "I think that can be arranged, Miss Barton."


End file.
